The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, for example, a technology of manufacturing a semiconductor device using, as a ferroelectric film, a metal oxide film composed mainly of oxygen (O) and at least one of hafnium (Hf) and zirconium (Zr).
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit having a ferroelectric memory cell. It discloses a technology of depositing an amorphous layer containing hafnium oxide, zirconium oxide, or a mixed oxide of Hf and Zr, depositing a covering layer containing a dielectric, an oxide of a conductor, or a metal on the amorphous layer, and then heating and crystallizing the amorphous layer. This Patent Document 1 also describes that addition of silicon or the like to the amorphous layer contributes to the crystallization into a state having ferroelectric properties.